In video coding systems, spatial and temporal redundancy is exploited using spatial and temporal prediction to reduce the information to be transmitted. The spatial and temporal prediction utilizes decoded pixels from the same picture and reference pictures respectively to form prediction for current pixels to be coded. In a conventional coding system, side information associated with spatial and temporal prediction may have to be transmitted, which will take up some bandwidth of the compressed video data. The transmission of motion vectors for temporal prediction may require a noticeable portion of the compressed video data, particularly in low-bitrate applications. To further reduce the bitrate associated with motion vectors, a technique called Motion Vector Prediction (MVP) has been used in the field of video coding in recent years. The MVP technique exploits the statistic redundancy among neighboring motion vectors spatially and temporally. In the rest of this document, MVP may sometimes denote “motion vector prediction” and sometimes denote “motion vector predictor” according to contexts.
In High-Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) development, a technique named Advanced Motion Vector Prediction (AMVP) is currently being considered by the standard body. The AMVP technique uses explicit predictor signaling to indicate the MVP selected from a MVP candidate set. In HEVC test model version 2.0 (HM-2.0), the MVP candidate set of AMVP includes spatial MVPs as well as a temporal MVP, where the spatial MVPs include two MVPs selected from two respective neighboring groups of the current block. The spatial MVPs proposed for the AMVP only consider the motion vectors (MVs) pointing to the target reference picture in the given reference list as the current block for spatial MVP derivation. If the MV pointing to the target reference picture in the given reference list is not available from the neighboring blocks, the MVP is not available. It is desirable to develop an MVP derivation scheme that can improve the availability of the MVP from the neighboring blocks. The improved MVP derivation scheme may result in smaller motion vector residues and, consequently, better coding efficiency. Furthermore, it is desirable that the MVP derivation scheme will allow the MVP candidate to be derived at the decoder based on decoded information so that no additional side information has to be transmitted.